Shattered Mirror
by VoldemortsNipple
Summary: Never did she think she would end up like this. Never did she think she would let this happen to her. And never did she ever think that she would look at herself and wonder who was staring back at her. Contains: Abuse
1. Chapter 1

**This story is not DH compliant. It takes place in their seventh year, and Voldemort been defeated in their sixth year. The rating is T for now, but it might be changed to M in later chapters. This story, if continued, will be a long one. My main focus in this is not on how she gets out of her abusive relationship, but how she got in, what stopped her from doing anything about it, and later on, how she recoveres with some help from our favorite blonde Slytheren. =) I'm not going to immediatly jump into the HG/DM attraction/secretly fantasies/secret crushes. That is something that will take time to develop and will be in much later chapters. Anyways, if you read this, please don't forget to review!**

**Prologue**

She lay sprawled on the floor by her bed, listening to the heavy sound of Aliks boots making their way down the stairs. She kept silent, waiting until she heard the slam of the portrait door, signaling his exit. As soon as the echoes faded away, she gave a shaky inhale of breath before curling up into a fetal position and wailing like in injured animal. Her body trembled and shook as she sobbed, both in hurt and in agonizing confusion. As she felt herself losing grip of herself, Crookshank's warm wet nose poked at her cheek. She opened her eyes to see the huge face of her beloved cat, looking as concerned for his master as a cat could look.

As she sat up to pet him, he stepped up into her lap and pushed his faced into her stomach. She held him for a moment, before anger took over and she pushed him aside. She used the bed to hoist her injured body up to take a look at the damage done to her room.

Her nightstand was in shards by her bed, and the books that had filled it lay destroyed all around it. The bag she had used to carry her books had been kicked several times off to the side, contents emptied out and strewn everywhere. Ink stained her carpet from where it spilled from the bottle. On the other side of the room, her bookcase had been pushed down on top of the fallen pile of books. Random objects from her lack of desire to clean added to the mess Alik left behind.

With a groan of pain, she stood up, grunting when her numb body protested against this unwanted movement. All she wanted to do was lie down and take a nice long nap, but she couldn't. She had patrols soon.

It used to hurt. She could remember the shock of the first time he had slapped her across the face, and how sore her leg had been when he had kicked her for the first time. The first couple of times he had beaten her had left her crying in pain. Now, it no longer hurt. Now, the only thing she felt was numbness. What hurts is the memory of his normally chocolaty brown eyes clouded over in fury. What hurts the most is that she could never figure out exactly what she had done wrong.

As she walked into the bathroom she and Draco shared, she tied her unruly brown hair into a ponytail and turned on the water. As she rinsed the water off her face, she caught a look of who she had become.

A large, darkening mark covered the left side of her face from where he had punched her. Yes, punch. No longer was he slapping her like he used to. Blood streamed from her nose and the fading bruise on her eye showed evidence of the last time he had hit her. She could feel the throbbing in her stomach from where he had thrown the book she was reading at. When she looked down at her hands, the marks from his nails left deep imprints, like animal scratches. When she looked back up, she saw the worst of it all…the person she had let herself become.

Her normally beautiful bronze skin looked lifeless and pale against her now very thin, almost gaunt face. Her eyes were bleak and empty. Then she noticed just how loose her clothes had begun to fit. She balled her fists in anger at herself.

She was Hermione bloody Granger for Merlin's sake! She battled Death Eaters! She helped defeat Voldemort! She has faced things a seventeen girl should never have to face and here she was letting some little bastard control her as if she were a puppet! The icy hot fury filled her heart as she let out an angry blood curdling scream at the pathetic girl she saw in the mirror.

The last thing she remembered of that night was the feel of her small fist going through the mirror, shattering the image of the girl she was now.

* * *

**A/N: ****Please don't forget to review and tell me of any mistakes I might have made, compliments, opinions, ideas, or even flames. Thank you for reading!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a review =D and four story alerts...I'm going to continue anyways...I know some people are too lazy to review. I know I can be sometimes =p however I do try and leave a wat least seventy percent of the time. Reviews will be lovely. Thank you!**

* * *

**Shattered Mirror**

**Chapter 1**

_Seven Months Earlier_

An urgent tapping aroused Hermione from her sleep. She groaned and rolled over to the window to see a large, elegant looking brown owl with a letter tied around its foot tapping its beak furiously against her window pain. She pushed herself up off the bed and opened the window enough for the owl to get through. After giving the owl a treat and setting it off, she sat cross-legged and picked up the familiar envelope. She grinned when she realized that the envelope was heavier than usual. Her heart thumped madly in her chest in excitement as she tore open the envelope. Small sparks flew up from the envelope and a badge floated up. It was the Hogwarts embalm. Above the embalm was her name deep gold. Underneath was the title Head Girl. Hermione squealed in excitement, took the badge, and ran downstairs to show her parents.

"Daddy! Mum!" che cried in excitement to the kitchen. Her dad sat at the table drinking coffee and her mom had just put the last of the dishes away. "I got Head Girl!" she yelled, jumping on her mom in joy.

"You did? Congratulations Hermione!" Her dad said with a smile on his face as he set is coffee cup down and stood up to hug his joyful daughter.

"It sounds like it's something great with the way you're acting," her mother said with a smile. "What is Head Girl exactly? I don't recall you mentioning it before," she said curiously. Hermione set the badge on the counter.

"In seventh year, a girl and a boy are assigned titles as Head Girl and Head Boy. They are the students who get the best grades and have shown themselves to be a good example. They represent the school and set an example for everyone else at Hogwarts," she explained. "You know how in muggle schools, they have student government and one student is selected as president? It's like that, only there is a male and female who share the role," she said. At this, her mothers eyes lit up and she hugged her daughter in pride.

"That's my girl," she said. "Now go get ready for the Burrow. If I can recall, you're due to meet those Weasleys in about an hour," Hermione nodded and ran up the stairs back into her room. She changed into the new white sundress a new muggle friend of hers had convinced her to get.

It wasn't anything fancy. Just a simple white dress that bunched up at the top and flowed out to her knees. With it she wore a green pair of sandals along with a jade necklace. Although she had yet to learn the art of taming the bushy madness growing from her head, she had discovered a hair product that would at least make it less frizzy. After applying lotion to her arms and legs, she shrunk her trunks and placed them in her book bag. When she had finished, she sat on the bed and took out the Hogwarts letter she still had yet to read.

_Ms. Hermione Granger,_

_Congratulations on your title as Hogwarts new Head Girl! Our staff here at Hogwarts_ _have unanimously agreed that there is no other more deserving for the title as you. Please be aware that there will be a meeting in the Heads compartment tomorrow at noon, where you will be meeting the new Head Boy and where we will be discussing rules and business for the year. We look forward to seeing you tomorrow at ten o'clock at platform 9 3/4. Enjoy the last day of your summer!_

_-Albus Dumbledore_

She grinned as she put the letter into her book bag. Still smiling, she went to her closet and took out the carrier she used for her cat. She set it on the bed and took one of her fluffy pillows and placed it inside.

"Crookshanks!" she cooed, kneeling down to look under the bed. When she didn't see him, she sat up on her knees and looked around. Finally, when she stood back up, she was greeted by the sight of Crookshanks, sitting comfortably on her bed watching her look for him. She frowned, stood up, and scooped him up in her arms. "Well aren't you a sneaky one?" He blinked and gave her a flick of his tail. She gave her beloved cat a kiss on the forehead and set him inside his carrier. After making sure she had everything she needed for school, she put her wand in her book bag. After gathering her belongings, she picked up Crookshanks cage and stumbled down the stairs. "Mum? Daddy?" she called, setting her book bag and Crookshanks carrier down next to the fireplace. Her dad came out from the dining room.

"Are you leaving already?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes. I'm sorry that it has to be so soon. I'll come back for Christmas break though!" she said, jumping into her fathers arms. He picked her up and twirled her around. When he set her down, he squeezed her tighter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"You have a fun and safe school year okay honey? Make sure you write at least once a week," he said with a smile. She nodded.

"Mum! I'm leaving!" She called. Her mom came out of their bedroom in full dentist attire. She outstretched her arms and hugged her daughter.

"It was nice having you back for the summer," she said. Hermione kissed her on the cheek in response. "And I wish you a safe school year. Please Hermione, don't get yourself caught up in another magic war," she said. Hermione clenched her teeth. Unlike her father, who supported Hermione being a witch and embraced the idea of a magical world, her mom had never taken it that seriously, and downplayed the war with Voldemort as nothing more than a mere child's game of seeing who was stronger. Her father on the other hand, had nearly been in tears when she had finally talked to them about her experiences.

"I won't mother," she said, more harshly then intended before placing her belongings in the fireplace. After Voldemort had fallen, Hermione had had a Floo Network installed in her home so she wouldn't have to apperate every time she wanted to see her parents. She stepped in and picked up a handful of Floo powder. "I love you!" she called, and threw the handful of powder down. "The Burrow!" she yelled. Instantly, she felt the familiar rush, and just as instantly, she heard the usual bustling of the Weasely home.

"Hermione!" she heard Mrs. Weaselys sweet voice call. "It is so nice to see you again! Go on ahead and take your things up to Ginnys room and come back down for breakfast!" she said. Hermione took her things out of the fireplace, let Crookshanks out of his carrier, and went to go give Mrs. Weasely a kiss on the cheek.

"It is nice to see you again too Mrs. Weasely! Where are the others?" she asked, looking around.

"Fred and George are at their shop, Arthur is at work, and Ron, Ginny, and Harry are upstairs, getting ready to go to Diagon Ally. Go upstairs and get ready too," she said. Hermione nodded and ran upstairs, carrying her bookbag with her.

"RON! RONALD OPEN THIS DOOR!" a red faced Ginny yelled, banging her fist on it. Hermione chuckled as she set her book bag down next to Ginnys bedroom door.

"Whats the matter Ginny?" Hermione asked with a smile on her face. Ginny turned around and her mouth fell open.

"Hermione!" She squealed, throwing her arms around her. "Merlin Hermione it's nice to see you again! And you're wearing a dress! Grungy Hermione Granger is in a dress! Oh Gods Hermione it looks fantastic!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, I had a Muggle friend who was desperate to see me in things other than jeans and a T shirt. She took me shopping and I have developed an interest in....more girly clothes. Not too girly though. You will never see me in pink," Ginny laughed, turned around, and began kicking Rons door.

"Ron! Harry! Get your bony asses out here now! Hermiones here!" she yelled.

"Nice try Ginny!" Ron yelled. They could hear the faint sound of Harrys laughter inside.

"Why are trying to get them out?" Hermione asked.

"We went to Diagon Ally last week and Fred and George had came up with this new type of candy that is supposed to taste delicious, but make you lose all control of your bowels. They gave it to me to give to a random person for testing, but Ron and Harry found it. I'm trying to get it back so they don't shit all over themselves. But forget them. They're being stupid gits and deserve what they get," Ginny opened up her bedroom door and dragged Hermiones book bag inside. "What are you waiting for? Come in! I need to get ready," Hermione followed Ginny into her room. "So where are your trunks?"

"In my bag," Hermione responded, taking out a small box. With the flick of her wand, it grew to its original size. Ginny laughed.

"Should have guessed. Why didn't I think of that?" Ginny sat down in front of her mirror and begun to apply makeup. "So, are you going to wear any of this anytime soon?" she asked, holding up a stick of eyeliner. Hermione shook her head.

"Nope. I have no reason to. I should not have to paint my face just to appeal to the opposite sex. If they are that superficial then they are not worth my time," Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to swipe on makeup.

"Hermione, it's not about appealing to guys. It's about appealing to yourself," she said. Hermione frowned.

"Are you saying that I shouldn't be satisfied with my looks?" Hermione said with a glare. Ginnys mouth dropped open and she furiously shook her head.

"No no no! 'Mione you're georgeous! That came out wrong...I meant to play up your natural beauty! I swear!" Hermione laughed.

"I'm just kidding Ginny. I know what you mean. I just prefer not to wear makeup. We should be going down for breakfast soon so let me get the boys," Hermione went to Rons room and begun to knock on the door.

"Ron! Harry!" she called. Almost immediatly, the door was thrown open to reveal Harry. Ron was behind him.

"Hermione!" he cried, throwing his arms around her. Ron followed suit. "Hermione how have you been?" She gave each boy a kiss on the cheek before settling down on Rons bed.

"I've been very good actually. As a matter of fact, guess who got Head Girl?" Ron's mouth dropped open and he gave Hermione a hug.

"That's fantastic! You're head Girl? Blimey that's great!" he said, eyes shining with excitement. Harry just smiled.

"Well, that's to be expected. I would have been more shocked if you didn't get the title. Now, what I really want to know is weather or not this will be an advantage to us?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"I am not going to abuse the power that has been entrusted to me. I do not care how much you beg or plead," she said in a firm voice. "I have worked so hard to get this position and I will not do anything to jeopardize it," Ron groaned.

"Oh come on Hermione!"

"No and that's the final answer. Lets finish getting ready for Diagon Ally. We don't want to get there when it's too crowded," Hermione gave each of her friends a hug before heading back into her room to retrieve her list of school supplies.

_Diagon Ally_

After an uneventful trip purchasing school supplies, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron separated from Mrs. Weasely and went over to Hogsmead to enjoy the rest of their day. They walked to the Three Broomsticks, where Harry insisted on treating everybody to a celebratory lunch in honor of Hermioes biggest achievement in her Hogwarts career. After a hearty lunch, Ron insisted on going to Honeydukes, to buy Hermione a treat using the money he has earned working at Fred and Georges shop.

"Ron. You know I don't like to eat too much sweets," Hermione said with a smile. Nevertheless, she happily led the group towards Honeydukes. Ron playfully poked her in the shoulder.

"You know 'Mione, even if you do get those holes in your teeth your parents always talk about, it could fix easily with magic. No need to worry. Just enjoy!" he said, holding open the door for the group. As they entered, Harry and Ginny immediately wandered over towards the chocolate frogs, curious to sample the new flavors that had been created. Meanwhile, Ron followed Hermione toward middle of the store, where magical chocolate wands were on display. While Hermione curiously looked at the pouch they came in, Ron had found a newer, more interesting candy.

"Look! 'Mione look! They have candy Voldemorts!" he said, picking up what looked like a miniature version of Voldemort. From what it said on the display, it came in a variety of flavors and each candy came with a little surprise on the inside. Ron immediatly grabbed a handful of them. While he looked at them in fascination, Hermione looked at them in disgust.

"Honestly! Voldemort was a violent, horrible excuse of a wizard who nearly destroyed the world and killed thousands of people! Why would they make a candy like that only a mere few months after his defeat? That seems like a disrespectful thing to do when you think of everyone who has suffered because of him!"

"But he's dead. What are we supposed to do? Honor him? No! We're making fun of Voldemort here, not his victims," Hermione rolled her eyes and continued down the aisle, gazing down at a massive bucket full of the chameleon version of the Every Flavor Beans...the colors would rapidly change colors so it would be hard to guess what each flavor was. As she picked up a bag to inspect it, she wasnocked off her feet by what felt like a brick wall.

"Excuse me!" she cried out angrily. When she looked up at her offender, she was met with the haunting dark eyes of a very handsome looking young man. He had wavy brown hair that fit perfectly with his creamy colored skin. Even underneath his robes, Hermione could tell he had the perfect amount of muscle. Immediately, she felt heat creep up her neck and burn her face in embarrassment. The handsome man immediately knelt down and extended his hand.

"My apologies," he said, with the Bulgarian accent that reminded her of Viktor Krum, only lighter. She felt a sweat beginning to build up. Ignoring it, she took his hand and he helped her out. He immediatly kissed her hand and gave her a sweet smile. "On another hand, maybe I shouldn't be Miss. Then I wouldn't have the honor of meeting you. May I ask for your name?" It took all of Hermiones willpower to keep from giggling like a third year being asked on a date.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she said, holding her head up in pride and pushing away the feelings of nervousness.

"A unique name for a beautiful girl. My sincerest apologies if this may be offensive but your name adds to your beauty," Hermione felt her face light up. She had been looked at by boys before, but never by a gentlemen. Even Viktor Krum wasn't this proper with her. She loved it.

"Thank you sir," she said. "Now may I ask for your name?"

"Alikzander. Alikzander Falun," he said, holding out his chest in pride. "Please call me Alik," Hermione gave him her best smile.

"Well, Alik. Are you from around here?" she asked, putting forth all the confidence she could muster.

"I am actually from Durmstrang. You might have heard of it?" Hermione nodded.

"The school right? I know what you're talking about. I am from Hogwarts," At this, Aliks eyes lightened up.

"Oh really? That's terrific! Spea-"

"Who's this Hermione?" Rons voice piped up from behind. Hermione turned around.

"Ron! This is Alik! A new friend I just happened to bump into," at this, Aliks smile faltered.

"Is this your boyfriend?" he asked in what sounded like a strained voice. Hermione shook her head.

"Nope. This is Ron. He's my best friend. He's like a brother to me," Ron sucked in his lip and nodded. He then extended his hand. Alik held his hand out and they shook. Alik gave him a curt nod of approval.

"A strong shake. That is a very good sign," he said. "Beautiful girls such as yourself should always have strong friends. Keep him close," he said, looking at Ron directly in the eyes. Ron twitched his eye as he held his stare. Hermione looked at each man curiously before tugging at Ron's arm.

"We should probably get going. It was nice meeting you Alik!" she said, gently pulling Ron's arm the other way. Ron followed her back to the magical chocolate wands, where Hermione picked up a pouch. "What was that about?" she asked him. Ron looked back to where Alik was and saw that he was gone.

"I don't like him," he said. "But Harry and Ginny are already paying. Lets go. We'll talk about it later," Hermione looked back to find Alik standing over by the chocolate wands. When he caught her gaze, he winked at her. Hermione felt the hot blush creeping up, and gave him a quick smile before giving the wand to Ron for him to pay and following her friends out of the store.

* * *

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Children! Wake up! The Hogwarts Express leaves in two hours!" Mrs. Weasely called down the hallway. Almost immediately, the sounds of Mrs. Weasley knocking on the doors echoed down the halls. Ginny groaned and shuffled in her bed.

"Damnit mom...," she muttered. However, Hermione had jumped up, shocked that she had managed to oversleep on such an important day. She immediately picked up the bags she had used to hold her new books and dumped them into her trunks.

"Ginny! Wake up! We overslept!" Hermione cried, picking up a worn out pillow and hitting Ginny with it. She cried out in annoyance and pulled the blanket over her head. "Ginny!" just then, Mrs. Weasel threw open the door.

"Are you girls up?" Mrs. Weasely looked inside to see Hermione trying to force Ginny out of bed. She took out her wand and pointed it at her daughter. "_Rictusempra_," she said. Instantly, Ginny jumped in surprise and squealed in laughter as she was tickled. Hermione chuckled at the sight, and jumped off the bed a moment before Ginny fell off, throwing her body around and crying of laughter.

"Stop it!" She managed to squeal before her mom called off the charm. Ginny instantly sat up and narrowed her eyes at her mom. "You didn't have to do that!" she cried.

"You have less than two hours before the Hogwarts Express leaves. Don't you dare look at me like that young lady. Gather your trunks and bring them out to the door. We need to eat quickly. You know how crowded the train station may get," Mrs. Weasely then left to go waken Ron and Harry. Shrieks could be heard from the same tickling charm she had used on Ginny. She and Hermione burst into laughter as they began pulling out clothes to wear. Ginny put on a swishy white skirt and an emerald green lacy tank top. She pulled her long, auburn hair into a ponytail and quickly began to apply make up.

"Is that really needed?" Hermione asked as she pulled on a pair of blue jeans with a plain white V neck T shirt. "We need to be there in an hour and there's so much to do!"

"Sixth year. Gotta look good. Why don't you wear a dress? You looked gorgeous yesterday...you'll have the entire train drooling over you," Ginny responded. Hermione shook her head.

"No. No dress today. I would rather wear normal clothes,"She opened the door and walked into Ron's room to see him and Harry frantically picking up clothes from the floor and stuffing them into random trunks. "Have you two even packed yet?" Hermione asked. Ron looked up at her and his face turned a light shade of pink.

"It will only take us a few minutes 'Mione," he said.

"Besides, there's is not too much to remember to bring...clothes and books," Harry chimed in.

"And your school supplies! Honestly, can't you two be more responsible? It really doesn't take much time to pack! How are you two going to be able to find anything when your trucks are so unkempt and unorganized?"

"They're boys Hermione," Ginny said, walking in to examine their hasty packing. Harry smiled up at her as he latched his trunk shut. He stood up to give her a kiss on the cheek. Hermionie giggled as Ron stuck his finger down his throat and pretended to gag. As Gnny turned her head and deepened the kiss, Rons silly gag face turned to a look of horror and disgust. He quickly pulled his sister away from Harry. Harry cried out in protest as Gnny glared at her brother and punched him. "Ron! For Merins sake I'm sixteen years old! I can take care of myself!"

"Not in front of me! I don't want to see my little sister swapping spit with my best friend!"

"Grow up!" Was her reply as she grabbed Harry by the collar and kised him fully on the mouth. Ron rolled his eyes as Hermione turned around in disgust.

"Honestly Ginny! Is that really necessary?" she asked. Ginny gave back a sinister smirk that rivaled that of Draco Malfoy's.

"Why are you blushing Hermione? Fancy some action?" Hermione cried out on horror and disgust as Ginny, Ron, and Harry burst into laughter.

"I am perfectly happy not having some hormone-raged teenage boy groping my body with their filthy hands! What is wrong with you?" she squeaked.

"Who said it had to come from a teenage boy? It could be something as simple as a banana or you could just put your wand on vibrate...I can show you the spell," Hermiones face blushed a furious red as her friends doubled over in laughter.

"Know it all Hermione probably already knows the spell," said George as he stuck his head through the door. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear this very interesting conversation...but just to let you know Miss. Hermione, Weasely Wizard Wheezes does not just specialize in gags and pranks...we also have a wide variety of special toys and gifts specially made for the adult witch or wizard....you'll be seventeen in a few weeks right? I suppose Fred and I could make a special exception for you since you are a close and trusted family friend," By now, Ron and Harry were nearly in tears as Hermione stood, beet red and highly uncomfortable.

"Why waste money on toys when you can just go for the real thing? You're a very pretty girl Hermione...you should take advantage of what you've got. Trust me, it's worth it. Might I recommend my dear brother Rona-" Ron's laughter died instantly.

"What do you mean 'trust me it's worth it?'" Ronald cried out in shock. Harry's laughter ceased immediately at Ron's realization. Now, it was Hermiones turn to smirk as George's face lit up.

"Fred! Fred come quick! Ron figured it out!" he yelled down the hallway. Ron's face turned red in anger as he turned to face Harry.

"You shagged my fifteen year old little sister Harry?!" He roared. Ginny groaned and Fred nudged past George to get a better look inside.

"Yeah, like every other day for the last three weeks Ron. Of course you would be the only one out of everybody here to not realize this. You sleep like the dead," Fred replied. "From the sounds of it, Harry knows what he's doing. You should ask him for pointers when you finally decide to journey into manhood,"

"HARRY!" Ron screamed, diving for his best friend.

"_Stupefy_" Mrs. Weasely interrupted, stunning Ron from between the twins before he could reach Harry. "Ron, save it for the compartment. You're going to miss the train," She called off the hex and turned to leave.

"Mum! You knew about that?" he squeaked. Mrs. Weasely rolled her eyes.

"Of course. Everybody did. Although I would have preferred they waited a little bit longer....either way you can't stop young love. Which reminds me Ginny, if you need anymore contraceptive potions, please let me know. I don't want to find out the hard way that it slipped your mind. Hurry up now. Breakfast is getting cold," She turned and left as everyone, except Ron, burst into laughter.

"How did she...?" he asked, stunned at his mothers light take on the subject.

"Oh she wasn't like that before. She really let Harry and me have it when she found out. Either way, lets get these trucks downstairs," George flicked his wand, and all of Ron and Harrys belongings flew into the trunks, in a disarray, of course.

"Harry, we are talking on the train," Ron said through narrowed eyes. Harry closed his eyes and nodded.

"Now that that little specticle is over, would you three please hurry? I need to arrive as soon as possible....it would look quite bad if the Head Girl missed the train due to tardiness," Hermione said, hastily walking out of the room.

"Merlin that stick up that girls bum must be shoved pretty far up," Fred said in amazement as the sound of Hermione jogging down the stairs faded away.

"I heard that George!" Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs.

"It's Fred!" he yelled back

_The Train Station_

"Lets go Lets go!" Mrs. Weasly said harshly, pulling the children through groups of wandering parents and students. "Which car are you guys going to be on?"

"Any car Mum! Let's just get on!" Ron said in annoyence. When they finally reached a car door, Mrs. Weasley gathered the four and planted a huge, loving kiss on each of their foreheads. "I love each and every one of you...have a wonderful schol year and study hard!"

"We will! Byr Mrs. Weasely!" Hermione said. She hopped on the train as the rest said their goodbyes and followed suit. They wandered down the aisle until finding Neville sitting alone in a compartment.

"Hello Neville," Harry greeted, opening the door.

"Hello Harry! Ron, Ginny, Hermione," Neville greeted. "Are you going to sit in here?" he asked.

"If it's okay with you," Harry said. Neville grinned and scooted against the window.

"Of course! Just make room for Luna...she's supposed to be back with treats," Harry, Ron, and Ginny bustled inside as Hermione remained standing at the door.

"I won't be joining you," Hermione said. "Heads business. I need to go to the Heads compartment in front of the train. I will see you in Hogwarts," With a hug to each of them, she bustled away, greeting friends along the way. When she finally got to the Heads compartment, she quietly opened the door.

"Nice to finally join me, dear little Mudblood," an all too familiar voice seethed.

"Malfoy!" Hermione cried out in surprise. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here?"

"Being Head Boy of course. Now wipe that stupid look off your face and sit down. Other side of course. I don't want you touching me," A flame ignited within the pit of Hermione's stomach and she found herself doing something she wouldn't normally do.

"Touch touch touch touch!" she cried as she jumped on the seat next to Draco and furiously began to poke him with her finger. "For Merlins sake Malfoy the wars over. Quit with the Mudblood bull because none of applies anymore!" Draco jumped across the compartment and stood up on top of the seat.

"Touch me again and I will-"

"Miss. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Is this the way our Heads should be behaving? Sit down Mr. Malfoy. Miss. Granger, kindly take a seat. Next to him," Professor McGonagall interrupted sternly. Draco huffed in anger as Hermione grudgingly took a seat next to him, making sure to keep as far away from him as possible. Malfoy did the same by pushing his body against the window.

"Now, I expected the two of you, as Heads, to respond to each other in a more civilized manner. First things first. Miss. Granger, do not question me on Professor Dumbledores choice in Head Boy. Mr. Malfoy, I do not need you complaining about sharing your common room and bathroom with Miss. Granger. You two are going to be setting an example for the rest of the school, and nobody wants to see your bickering. Now, I have here one copy of the Heads handbook. Instead of going over it with you as I originally planned, I think letting you two go over it alone would be better. Both of you are to read this by the end of the trip. I will come back to check on you in an hour," Professor McGonagall stood up and abruptly left the compartment.

"I hope you're proud of yourself Malfoy," Hermione said through narrowed eyes. "The train hasn't even started and you managed to ruin our fir-"

"I didn't ruin anything Granger," Malfoy said. "You were the one who began to assault me. I had to defend myself,"

"Oh shut up and give me the book,"

"You want to read this first?" Draco asked, a smirk growing on his pale face. When Hermione reached for the book, Draco snatched at away. "Ah ah ahhhhh....if you wish to read this, you will have to wait for me to finish it," With a huff, Hermione went to the seat on the opposite side of the compartment and curled up, pretending not to hear Draco's snicker.

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

A/N: I'm working on the next chapter already :) Sorry for the writers block...anyways, the more reviews I get, the sooner I will update!


	4. Chapter 4

"Wake up Granger," a voice above Hermione said lightly. She decided to ignore it and snuggled deeper into the warm cloak draped above her..._Wait....Cloak? I haven't even changed yet!_ Her eyes popped open and she remained very still. "Granger? I know you're awake. Get up. We arrived," Something blunt began poking her in the head. She glanced up to see Draco prodding her head with his wand.

"Malfoy!" she shrieked, throwing the cloak aside. She looked at it to see the Slytherin embalm, along with the Head Boy badge above it. "Why did you put your cloak on me? And what do you mean we arrived? I didn't even read the book!"

"Well, halfway through the ride, I decided to change. I came back in and couldn't handle seeing your disgusting self anymore so I decided to cover you up to prevent myself from going blind. And yes you idiot, we just arrived. And as for the book, you didn't miss much. Just simple common sense and anyone with the brain of a third year. However, if you doubt your intelligence as I do, then you are more than welcome to read it," Hermione grabbed the cloak, crumpled it up, and threw it at him.

"You haughty little ferret," She growled. Malfoy caught the cloak and held it up as if it were a dirty rag.

"Ugh. Mudblood germs. _Scourgify_" the cloak fluttered and Draco put it around her shoulders. "Change in here. The hallways are much to crowded for you to get to a bathroom," He smirked at Hermione's cry of shock and opened the compartment door. "And I'm leaving now. So don't worry, I won't see you naked. Not that I want to. I have high standards for my women," Hermione growled and pushed him out the door.

"And your 'high standard' woman lacks the intelligence to find a decent human being to spread her legs for within the first ten minutes Malfoy. I wouldn't call that high standards. In fact, in the Muggle world, we call them skanks. They're filled with disease and have a tendency to shag any halfway decent looking person whenever and wherever. You're nothing special Malfoy. In fact, you are nothing more than a wallet," to this, Draco shrugged.

"As long as I get what I want. And I don't shag filthy Muggles anyways, so I guess I don't have to worry about their filthy problems," Before she could retort, Malfoy shut the compartment door. With a groan of disgust, she pulled down the shades and quickly changed into her school uniform and robes. After gathering her things, she opened up the compartment door and pushed through students to get outside. Upon seeing McGonagall and Draco, she ran to them.

"I'm so sorry Professer, but I fe-" she began. McGonagall held a hand up, and Hermione immediatly closed her mouth. Drack snickered and McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him.

"No need for excuses now. I trust that you've read the book. Now, I need the two of you to go keep the first years and the transfer students in line. Them being new, are more likely to listen to their fellow, older students rather than the teachers. There will be two boats that won't be accompanied by teachers. One of which contains the transfer students, another will be a fist year boat. Each of you will take one, and be in charge of that boat. Go along now," As Draco and Hermione walked towards the group of new students, Draco spoke.

"You take the exchanges, I'll take the first years," he said. "That last thing the poor little boogers need to see is prudish, stuck up bookworm as their leader," Hermione was immediately filled with rage and annoyance. She was fed up now.

"And I'm pretty sure they would love to see an arrogant, cocky, son of a Death Eater controlling their boat! You take the exchanges. At least they'll be able to defend themselves," Draco growled in anger, pulled out his wand, and pointed it in her face.

"And they want the boring hideous little Mudblood bitch as their representation? Go with the exchanges. At least they can throw you off the boat and leave you to drown," In a flash, Hermione had her wand out, and pushed his arm aside as she pressed hers against his chest.

"Going to hex me now are you? I'm not taking any of your garbage anymore! Try to hex me Malfoy, I'll have you turned into a ferret before you can spit it out! Go ahead! Try!"

"Malfoy!' Harry's voice yelled in the distance. Hermione could see he and Ron running out, pulling out their wands in the process.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, is that anyway to treat a lady? Surely someone with high class like yourself would know how to treat a one," a soft voice in a Bulgarian accent said from behind Hermione. Hermione turned around to see the same man she had met at the candy shop.

"Alik! What are you doing here?" She said in shock. By now, Ron and Harry had approached Draco and pointed their wands at his head. Draco smirked and lowered his wand.

"Ahhh. Falun. Here for your next prey now are you?" Hermione lowered her wand and glared at Draco.

"Go to the first years," she said. "I am not wasting my time arguing with you any longer," Draco pushed Harry and Ron aside and began to walk towards the mob of first years.

"Watch yourself Granger," he yelled to her, as he turned to walk away.

"That vile disgusting little git!" Hermione cried. "Can you believe him?"

"If he lays a wand on you again Hermione I will hex his balls off," Harry said through gritted teeth. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can take care of myself. You two don't need to show up whenever Malfoy decides to start a fight," she said. "Now both of you get going. The carriages are loading up,"

"Aren't you that guy we met at Honeydukes?" Ron asked, bringing his wand up a little. Harry, noticing this, raised his. Alik smiled.

"Yes. And I remember you too. Ron your name is right?" Ron narrowed his eyes and nodded. Alik responded by laughing. "You can put your wand down Ron. I'm not going to hurt anybody," Harry put his wand away and extended his hand. Ron lowered his wand, but kept it firmly in his hand

"I'm sorry, I've never met you before," Harry said. "My name is Harry. You are?" Alik firmly shook Harry's hand.

"You don't have to tell me who you are. I know already," Harry gave a sheepish smile. "I'm Alikzander Falun," he continued. "Alik for short,"

"Pleasure to meet you. You're an exchange? Why would you exchange here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, an-" He was interrupted by Hermione, who stepped forward and pointed towards the rows of carriges in the distance behind them.

"Harry, the carriges are loading up. We'll talk later. I'll meet you back at Hogwarts," After a quick hug from the boys, she watched then run back towards the carriages. After watching them enter one with the Patil twins and Lavender, she turned back to Alik.

"Do you know where to go?" she asked.

"Yes," he responded, gesturing to a group of students that looked to be around Ginny's age huddled by the dock. Two of them were girls and one of them was a boy. Hermione began to walk forward, and Alik followed, a little too closely for comfort. She ignored her nagging instincts and continued to converse with him.

"You're from Durmstrang right?" She asked. Alik nodded proudly.

"Yes. This is my last year. I'm assuming this is your last year here?" Hermione nodded.

"Correct. I am also Head Girl," she added. He looked at her with a heart warming smile.

"A wonderful honor I heard. I'm glad to know I'm friends with the best. Perhaps you could help me adjust?" he asked. Her previous uncomfortable feeling drifted away and was replaced by eagerness.

"Of course I'll help you!" She said with a smile. they approached thee group of exchanges. The boy had ruffled looking dirty blond hair with a strong, sturdy build similar to that of Aliks. He was a heart throb, sure to have the sixth years swooning. The girls were beautiful, one looking petite and pixie-like with wide brown eyes and long, caramel brown hair. The other one was a tall, voluptuous burnette with hazel colored eyes. The pixie girl, upon seeing Hermione, flashed a beautiful, toothy smile. She took a graceful bow, and extended her hand.

"You're the Head Girl yes?" she asked in a heavy French accent. Hermione gave her a polite smile and shook her hand. The girl, for someone so small, had a surprisingly strong grip.

"Yes. I'm Hermione Granger, Head Girl of Hogwarts an-"

"Oh Miss. Granger, you don't need to tell me who you are! On behalf of Beauxbatons, I would like to thank you for your part in throwing that horrific excuse for a wizard back into the pits of hell where he belongs!" she said excitedly, giving her a kiss on both cheeks. Heat rushed into Hermiones face. This was the first time that anyone had ever acknowledged her role in Voldemorts defeat, and she was completely unsure of how to reply.

"Ah...well it was no problem...I mean your welcome...I appreciate it," she stammered.

"My name is Dionne Hegan. It is an honor to be here with you at this lovely school. I remember coming here for the Triwizard Tournament! It's truly a wonderful place," she said with a smile.

"Yes it is. It's even more amazing to actually attend. One never knows what they will find here," Dionne nodded and pulled on the arm of the burnette. "This is Giselle. She's a year above me...your year," she said. The girl gave Hermione a strange look.

"Head Girl huh? And a hero? Swell," she said darkly. Hermione gave a look of surprise and glanced down at the girls left arm. "No, I am not Death Eater. But I don't like your kind. Dionne, let go of my arm," Dionnes mouth dropped open and surprise.

"Giselle!" she cried. Giselle gave Hermione a dirty look and sauntered off. "Miss. Granger I can't apologize enough...I thought she was over this! I'-"

"Oh it's fine Dionne. The war has only been over for a little more than three months. Prejudice isn't going to end that quickly. Please call me Hermione. No need for formalities," Dionne gave Hermione a hug.

"Thank you Hermione!" she said sweetly. Over her shoulder she could see the teachers and Draco loading up the boats.

"Come on everyone, lets load up," she called, putting on her formal voice. She walked over to the boy and held out her hand. "Hello, My name is Hermione Granger, your Head Girl. May I please ask for your name?" The boy smiled and held out his hand. As Hermione shook it, she noticed a strong similarity between him and Dionne. Like her, he had a small frame, similar features, and the same caramel colored hair.

"Of course," He said politely. "My name is Jacques Hagen. I am Dionnes younger brother, fifth year from Durmstrang. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, lifting her hand and kissing it.

"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm sorry to say that we need to load up quickly so we can get the castle. On our w there we can all get to know each other a little bit more," he nodded and she watched him attempt to help his sister into the boat, only to have Dionne shoo him off with a smile, claiming that she could handle it. She turned around to see where Alik was, only to see him again standing behind her a little too close for comfort. In his hand was a white flower. She jumped in surprise.

"A pretty flower for a beautiful girl," he said as he reached up and tucked it behind her ear. Hermione blushed furiously and mumbled a flattered thanks.

"We should be getting into the boats now," she said. Alik nodded, and put his hand around the small of her back. He then walked her to the boat.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wait! The story in the next chapter will start speeding up just a little. Please review!


End file.
